


[K] Forever King

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I needed it desperatly, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Il giorno dopo la grande battaglia sull'isola Ashinaka, i membri di HOMRA tornano a recuperare le spoglie del loro Re caduto... ma qualcuno ha altri piani in mente.Mosso da una determinazione nata dal tormento interiore, il Re Blu è deciso ad indagare fino in fondo, anche se questo dovesse portare a un altro scontro tra Re.





	[K] Forever King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K Project non mi appartiene in alcun modo; altrimenti, questa fan fiction sarebbe l’inizio della seconda stagione dell’anime.  
> post-prima serie nata perché io m'inventerei qualsiasi cosa pur di rivedere Mikoto ^^

** [K] Forever King **

Sorgeva l’alba sul campo di battaglia devastato in cui il giorno prima si era trasformata l’isola che ospitava il campus del Liceo Ashinaka. Nella fredda luce del mattino invernale, un piccolo gruppo di persone avanzava tra le macerie in direzione del tempio diroccato nel cuore di ciò che restava di un bosco lussureggiante, teatro dell’ultimo scontro fatale tra i Re.

La guerra che si era appena conclusa era stata uno scontro senza precedenti: quattro Spade di Damocle si erano levate nel cielo, simbolo di quattro Re in lotta all’ultimo sangue ognuno per le proprie motivazioni. Il Re Senza Colore, istigatore del conflitto, il cui potere di impossessarsi dei corpi altrui l’aveva condotto alla follia e alla brama di onnipotenza; il Re d’Argento, da sempre neutrale, trascinato in prima persona contro la sua volontà nel tumulto e deciso a porvi fine; il Re Rosso, mosso dal desiderio implacabile di vendicare un amico assassinato; il Re Blu, che in nome della giustizia voleva sia sostituirsi al proprio rivale, sia evitare il suo sacrificio.

Di quelle quattro Spade, tre erano irrimediabilmente svanite quel giorno.

Il gruppo che marciava lentamente nella neve, con passi resi pesanti dal dolore e dalla tristezza, era lì proprio per recuperare l’unica cosa importante rimasta: il corpo del Re Rosso, Mikoto Suoh.

Erano guidati da Izumo Kusanagi, secondo in comando del Clan Rosso, ultimo superstite dei tre fondatori di HOMRA, proprietario del bar che portava lo stesso nome. Il solo pensiero che gli permetteva di combattere la sofferenza che sentiva straziargli il cuore era proprio la consapevolezza di essere rimasto l’unico in grado di sostenere i suoi compagni; lui era quello che conosceva Mikoto da più tempo, e al quale lo stoico sovrano aveva fin da subito affidato le redini della disciplina all’interno del suo turbolento gruppo di seguaci. Ora il Clan Rosso si era estinto col proprio Re, ma la grande famiglia di HOMRA sarebbe esistita finché i suoi membri fossero rimasti uniti. 

Il nucleo incrollabile di quella famiglia era lì con lui: Misaki Yata, Rikio Kamamoto, Shohei Akagi e Saburota Bando, Yoh Chitose e Masaomi Dewa, Kosuke Fujishima ed Eric Sutr. Tutti loro lo seguivano in silenzio con gli occhi ancora arrossati dalle lacrime e i volti pallidi per il dolore; ma le loro espressioni erano ferme e determinate a dare gli ultimi onori funebri all’uomo che li aveva salvati, accolti e aveva dato loro una ragione di vita.

Li seguiva, silenziosa per rispetto alla loro perdita, il Vice-Capitano dello Scepter4, Seri Awashima: l’isola era ufficialmente ancora off-limits, sotto la sorveglianza del Clan Blu; la presenza dell’ufficiale era quindi necessaria. Il Re Blu Reisi Munakata aveva concesso l’autorizzazione ai fedelissimi del Re Rosso di recuperarne il cadavere, ma dal momento in cui si era chiuso nel suo ufficio dopo la battaglia, non ne era più uscito. Quindi il Tenente si era assunta la responsabilità di scortare gli uomini fino al luogo in cui riposava il loro defunto sovrano, accompagnandoli e osservandoli con la massima discrezione. Perdere il proprio Re era senza dubbio una perdita indescrivibile, lei stessa non avrebbe mai potuto esprimere l’angoscia che i membri di Scepter4 avevano vissuto nell’incertezza della sorte del loro comandante; quindi non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare la tragedia che rappresentava per un Clan unito da un legame più forte del sangue qual’era HOMRA.

Il suo sguardo si soffermava soprattutto su Kusanagi: la strana amicizia che aveva con il barista a volte rivelava connotazioni che lei stessa non si sentiva pronta ad accettare, ma stavolta non poteva nascondersi di essere sinceramente in pena per lui. Mikoto Suoh e Tatara Totsuka erano stati come fratelli per Izumo, e perderli entrambi nel giro di pochi giorni di certo aveva portato al punto di rottura persino il suo mirabile autocontrollo. Anche l’assenza di Anna Kushina parlava più chiaro di qualunque parola: la principessa del Clan Rosso era sicuramente la più segnata dalla perdita della sua figura paterna, e la donna che si celava sotto l’uniforme blu della gelida guerriera sperava che la piccola Strain potesse trovare sollievo nel sapere che i resti mortali del sovrano dalla capigliatura color rubino avrebbero presto ricevuto un degno funerale.

Al loro ingresso nel piazzale dissestato che fronteggiava il tempio, tuttavia, li attendeva una sconcertante sorpresa: parecchi individui col volto celato da mezze maschere in foggia di coniglio giallo e rivestiti da lunghe tuniche nere e oro circondavano l’area, mentre alcuni di loro erano impegnati a caricare su un elicottero una lettiga che trasportava una figura coperta da un lenzuolo.

La situazione non poteva apparire più inequivocabile all’impetuoso Yatagarasu:

“Bastardi! Cosa volete fare a Mikoto-san? Restituitecelo immediatamente!”

Incuranti del fatto di aver perso i poteri soprannaturali concessi dal loro Re, i membri di HOMRA si lanciarono all’attacco, ma vennero immediatamente respinti dalla barriera di energia color zafferano eretta dai membri del Clan d’Oro.

Il Tenente Awashima, ben conscia di non poter fare nulla contro gli inviati del potentissimo Re, non si trattenne però dal pretendere spiegazioni:

“Come responsabile dello Scepter4 in carica di questa zona di quarantena, chiedo formalmente una giustificazione della vostra presenza e delle vostre azioni; il Re Blu ha concesso la restituzione delle spoglie del deceduto Re Rosso ai suoi familiari. Questa violazione delle nostre competenze è inqualificabile!”

La donna mascherata che sembrava a capo delle operazioni replicò con tono laconico: “Scepter4 è un organismo governativo, e il governo di questo Paese risponde al nostro Sovrano. Le sue decisioni sono insindacabili.” S’interruppe per un istante di riflessione, poi aggiunse: “Sua Maestà Kokujyoji Daikaku ci ha incaricati di far sapere al Re Blu Munakata Reisi che è convocato presso il Palazzo d’Oro questa sera. Poiché il vostro comandante risulta irraggiungibile tramite i normali mezzi di comunicazione, siete pregata di riferirgli il messaggio.”

Terminato il breve scambio, la donna fece cenno ai propri compagni di ritirarsi sul mezzo volante, che subito dopo riprese il volo diretto verso il centro della città.

Gli uomini di HOMRA erano rimasti a terra dov’erano caduti, mordendosi le labbra e stringendo i pugni fino a sanguinare, maledicendo l’impotenza mai provata prima che non aveva permesso loro di proteggere un membro della loro famiglia; era come se sentissero di aver tradito il fondamentale credo del loro Sovrano.

Indignata dall’atteggiamento del Clan d’Oro, Seri si chinò d’impulso accanto a Izumo, ancora in ginocchio nella neve: 

“Non arrendetevi! Il Capitano Munakata non tollererà un simile affronto alla memoria di Mikoto Suoh, ne sono certa. Stasera andrà da loro e li obbligherà a restituirvi il vostro Re!”

Kusanagi rialzò gli occhi, guardandola quasi come se non la riconoscesse; poi un triste ma speranzoso sorriso si dipinse sui suoi lineamenti eleganti: “In quanto uomo dovrei vergognarmi di mostrarmi così debole di fronte a te, mademoiselle; ma il poter ricevere conforto dalla Donna di Ghiaccio è un onore troppo raro perché possa lamentarmene.”

Un leggero rossore sfumò le guance dell’incrollabile Tenente, che nascose l’imbarazzo dietro alla sua solita facciata di durezza: “Se sei in vena di galanterie in un momento simile vuol dire che non sei ancora crollato in pezzi, quindi tirati su e raccogli i tuoi compagni. Se il Capitano sarà troppo depresso per uscire volontariamente dal suo ufficio anche dopo questa notizia, voi teppisti potrete sfondare la porta per convincerlo con la forza.” Normalmente la sola idea di violare la privacy del suo superiore sarebbe stata impensabile per lei, ma le malsane circostanze della volontaria reclusione di Munakata la preoccupavano troppo, e l’intervento anche brusco di HOMRA sarebbe stato mosso da una più che valida ragione.

Izumo non trattenne una risata di fronte a questa proposta inaspettata dalla bocca della rispettosa e professionale Seri Awashima: “Sei davvero spietata, Donna di Ghiaccio. E come farai a spiegare la nostra presenza nel vostro quartier generale?”

“Potrete dire di esservi intrufolati dall’entrata principale, che per inciso è stata distrutta dal vostro Re durante la sua evasione; il sistema di sicurezza è ancora completamente fuori uso, così una vostra irruzione a sorpresa non potrebbe essere fermata… in quanto agli uomini in servizio, non appena Fushimi-kun si accorgerà che tra voi c’è il ragazzo da cui è totalmente ossessionato” lanciò un’occhiata esplicita a Yata “sarà disposto a passare persino sui loro cadaveri per poterlo sfidare senza intromissioni altrui.”

Con un bagliore divertito nello sguardo (di cui Seri non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver sentito la mancanza) e ignorando le escandescenze indignate del ragazzo con lo skateboard, Izumo annuì: “Direi che abbiamo un piano, Seri-chan.”

***************

Alla fine non fu necessario abbattere la porta in solido mogano dell’ufficio del Re Blu. Lo stringato rapporto tramite interfono di Seri Awashima su ciò che era accaduto sull’isola poche ore prima fu seguito da alcuni attimi di silenzio innaturale, quasi l’interlocutore avesse smesso di respirare; poi dall’altoparlante emerse la voce arrochita del suo Capitano, che le chiese di procurargli un’uniforme pulita e chiamare un mezzo per recarsi all’incontro. 

La vice-comandante si sentì colmare di sollievo, ma la sua preoccupazione tornò a farsi viva quando varcò finalmente la soglia delle stanze del suo superiore per portargli il cambio d’abito. Il colorito normalmente pallido di Reisi Munakata aveva assunto una sfumatura esangue quasi spettrale, sottolineata dalle ombre scure che gli segnavano il contorno degli occhi e le palpebre; ma la cosa più terribile era senza dubbio il senso di vuoto che comunicavano le iridi violette, opache e senza vita come mai le aveva viste prima.

Seri approfittò del fatto che il Capitano si era ritirato a cambiarsi nel piccolo bagno adiacente all’ufficio per esaminare rapidamente la stanza: tutto appariva nel consueto ordine impeccabile, ma sulla scrivania c’era un posacenere traboccante di cicche spente di sigaretta, il cui fumo acre aveva impregnato l’aria. Non aveva mai visto il suo superiore fumare, sebbene una volta lui avesse estratto casualmente un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca chiamandole “antistress per le missioni problematiche”. Una rapida occhiata nel cestino della spazzatura le rivelò che i pacchetti svuotati non erano della stessa marca di quel giorno; l’intuito femminile le fece appuntarsi di verificare, nel file altamente riservato che conteneva le informazioni personali sul Re Rosso raccolte dal servizio intelligence di Scepter4, quale fosse la marca di sigarette preferita da Mikoto Suoh. 

Il compito di dirigere la squadra che avrebbe scortato il Re Blu in città toccò a Saruhiko Fushimi. Durante il percorso, l’ex membro di HOMRA che aveva defezionato per unirsi a Scepter4 non staccò gli occhi dal suo superiore, esaminandolo senza molta discrezione. Da parte sua Munakata lo ignorò, incurante della curiosità del subordinato o forse troppo immerso nei suoi pensieri per far caso a chi lo circondava all’interno del veicolo, lasciando quindi al ragazzo corvino campo libero per le proprie riflessioni.

Saruhiko _detestava_ le persone come  Reisi… e Mikoto. Troppo magnanime per il loro stesso bene. Il Re Rosso, nonostante i metodi violenti in combattimento, nascondeva dietro l’apparente indolenza uno spirito generoso e compassionevole: non solo aveva dato aiuto e speranza a un branco di ragazzi problematici e disadattati, trasformandoli in una vera famiglia; ma persino i suoi nemici, a meno che non ferissero gli innocenti o i suoi preziosi compagni, avevano sempre salva la vita. Quell’enigma dai capelli fiammeggianti aveva avuto persino il coraggio di _perdonare_ lui,  Saruhiko, nonostante la sua aperta esibizione di disprezzo verso HOMRA e tutti i suoi ideali, simboleggiata dal marchio dissacrato sul suo petto. Reisi d’altro canto non era meglio, ai suoi occhi: nonostante il suo ruolo ufficiale gli imponesse di detestare il Clan Rosso per i disordini che causava, aveva sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per il loro Re; più che per un semplice rivale. Non c’era nulla di semplice tra quei due, e il modo in cui la morte del Rosso stava lentamente distruggendo il Blu ne era la prova più lampante.

‘Solo un Re può comprendere la solitudine di un Re’ pensò, ricordando le parole del Tenente Awashima del giorno prima (erano passate davvero meno di ventiquattr’ore? Sembrava una vita fa) ‘Adesso sei davvero solo, Reisi Munakata. Il Re dentro a quel palazzo dorato non può capirti, non come forse ti capiva _lui_.’

Saruhiko provò un inaspettato senso di compassione per il proprio Capitano, paragonando per la prima volta la sua situazione alla propria. Certo, Misaki era ancora vivo e scalciante, e la sua unica gioia in quel mondo noioso era data dal pensiero di poterlo incontrare e sfidare, dal sapere che la totale attenzione del suo migliore amico di un tempo era concentrata unicamente su di sé. Ma quello era un debole surrogato del legame che li aveva uniti prima che Re e Clan entrassero nelle loro vite: la sofferenza che aveva provato nel sentirsi abbandonato da Yata per i nuovi compagni di HOMRA l’aveva spinto ad azioni che a un osservatore esterno potevano sembrare folli e squilibrate, a partire dal plateale tradimento per unirsi al Clan Blu fino alle sue crudeli provocazioni ogni qualvolta s’imbatteva nel coetaneo. Non poteva neanche immaginare come avrebbe reagito in seguito, se un giorno fosse stato costretto ad uccidere con le proprie mani lo scatenato ragazzo con lo skateboard; la sola idea gli mozzò il fiato e gli contorse le viscere in un conato di nausea. Il suo sguardo saettò con rinnovato rispetto sulla figura immobile di Munakata, e non poté trattenersi dal pensare che un simile autocontrollo era davvero sovrumano.

Il blindato di Scepter4 si arrestò di fronte alla sua destinazione. Fushimi notò che prima di uscire all’aperto il suo Capitano si assicurava la sciabola al fianco e non poté trattenersi dal commentare: “Credevo che fosse proibito portare armi al cospetto del Re d’Oro.”

“In realtà è una prassi puramente formale, un segno di rispetto verso il Custode dell’Ardesia” spiegò il Re Blu con quella voce sfibrata che aveva preso il posto del suo abituale tono autoritario “Presentarsi disarmati indica l’intenzione di discutere pacificamente.”

Sul viso del terzo in comando di Scepter4 si allargò il consueto ghigno sadico: “Questo mi suggerisce che oggi le cose andranno in modo leggermente diverso, allora.”

“Non intrometterti in questioni che non ti riguardano, Fushimi-kun. Questa è una trattativa tra Re” dichiarò cupo Munakata “E in questo momento non mi sento molto diplomatico.”

Con passo fermo e deciso che sembrava negare la sua prostrazione fisica con la sola indomita forza di volontà, l’ufficiale comandante attraversò il piazzale e varcò le doppie porte dello sfarzoso edificio con la determinazione di chi intende conquistare una fortezza. 

************

Pochi minuti dopo, il Re Blu fu fatto accomodare dagli onnipresenti vassalli mascherati da conigli in una lussuosa anticamera; dove, insolitamente, trovò il Re d’Oro ad attenderlo.

“Sei in anticipo, Munakata Reisi.” Esordì Daikaku Kokujyoji, sebbene la calma del suo tono lasciasse intuire che si aspettava una simile evenienza.

Il più giovane interruppe i convenevoli con un tono sbrigativo che non gli era affatto caratteristico: “Ditemi la ragione per cui mi avete chiamato; poi io vi dirò quella per cui sono venuto.”

L’anziano sovrano incrociò le braccia, come se stesse assecondando con pazienza i capricci di un ragazzino: “Non sono io a richiedere la tua presenza, bensì il Primo Re.”

Lo stupore destato da questa rivelazione riuscì a superare persino la formidabile impassibilità del Capitano di Scepter4: “Il Re d’Argento è sopravvissuto, dunque?”

“Giudica tu stesso, se non mi credi…” il suo sguardo si posò sull’imponente ingresso al proprio sancta sanctorum, che Munakata sapeva contenere l’Ardesia di Dresda, e borbottò con impazienza: “Dove si è cacciato? E dire che ha insistito tanto per parlarti il prima possibile…”

“Scusate, scusate! Stavo controllando alcune cose!” esclamò la voce vivace della persona che sgusciò fuori da una porticina laterale nascosta in una parete.

Se Reisi era rimasto sorpreso alla notizia che quell’uomo fosse scampato all’annientamento (cosa impensabile per chi avesse visto come il corpo fisico che lo conteneva insieme al Re Senza Colore era stato disintegrato dall’eruzione di potere infuocato del Re Rosso), ora era davvero senza parole: la figura davanti a lui era indubbiamente il Re Immortale, ma non aveva le sembianze adulte ed eleganti di Adolf K. Weissmann, bensì quelle del fragile adolescente comparso sul campo di battaglia dell’isola Ashinaka: Yashiro Isana.

Quest’ultimo lo salutò entusiasticamente: “Per fortuna sei arrivato! Avrei un grosso favore da chiederti, come capo dello Scepter4: potresti rintracciare per me i membri del mio Clan, Kuroh Yatogami e Neko? Purtroppo non ho idea di dove possano essere andati, non ho neppure il numero di telefono di Kuroh, così non posso informarli che sono sano e salvo! Non voglio farli preoccupare troppo per me, altrimenti mi sgrideranno di nuovo!” 

Di fronte all’espressione ammutolita dell’ufficiale, Daikaku posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi per fermare quella raffica di parole: “Credo che sia il caso di spiegargli tutto dal principio, prima che il poveretto svenga: dopotutto ti ha visto morire di fronte ai suoi occhi, e non è abituato alle tue stranezze tanto quanto me.”

“Hai ragione, Tenente. Cercherò di spiegare nel modo più breve e semplice possibile, evitando le parti troppo tecniche che voi soldati non riuscite mai a capire, va bene?” ridacchiò, imitato dall’altro come se condividessero una battuta scherzosa nota tra loro.

Poi il Re d’Argento cominciò a spiegare, con la voce seria ma rilassata che gli era propria: “Devi sapere che la mia anima e il mio corpo originale sono protetti dal Sanctum d’Argento, che li rende completamente inviolabili. Il Re Senza Colore aveva tentato di usare la sua capacità di ‘infettare’ e fondersi con i corpi e le anime altrui per impadronirsi di questo potere, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu separare il mio corpo e la mia anima. Nonostante fosse entrato nel mio corpo originale, poteva usarlo solo come contenitore indistruttibile, ma il nucleo del mio potere è legato alla mia anima, che si rifugiò nel corpo abbandonato dallo spirito parassita del Settimo Re.”

“Questa dunque è stata l’origine della catena di incidenti culminata con la guerra presso il Liceo Ashinaka.” Puntualizzò il Re Blu. “Ma laggiù io ho visto il corpo di Yashiro Isana venire completamente distrutto insieme all’anima del Re Senza Colore e, almeno così credevo, la vostra.”

“In effetti è accaduto proprio questo, ma come ho appena detto, la mia anima è inviolabile perché protetta dal mio potere unico e individuale, il Sanctum d’Argento. L’esecuzione ad opera del Re Rosso ha cancellato quel corpo fisico e il Re Senza Colore che vi era imprigionato, ma la mia anima è rimasta intatta ed è semplicemente tornata all’interno del suo corpo originario che veniva custodito dal mio buon amico qui presente.”

Il Re d’Oro annuì con gravità: “Lo fai sembrare come una cosa banale, ma mi sono preso un grosso spavento nel vedere l’Ardesia illuminarsi improvvisamente di luce argentata e poco dopo tu che uscivi dalla capsula… con l’aspetto di un ragazzino!”

Il Re Blu non esitò a esporre la sua perplessità: “Ho visto con questi stessi miei occhi il vostro corpo, recuperato miracolosamente illeso dai rottami del dirigibile Himmelreich che il Re Senza Colore aveva fatto precipitare, presumibilmente per infiltrarsi nel corpo di uno dei soccorritori; in quel momento avevate le sembianze di un uomo adulto.”

Il Primo Re si grattò imbarazzato la nuca: “Per spiegare questo fenomeno posso solo fare delle ipotesi, non ho ancora una teoria scientifica con prove certe… ma credo che, nel momento in cui la mia anima è rientrata nel mio corpo, era così ‘abituata’ a immaginare sé stessa con l’aspetto di Yashiro che ha costretto il corpo fisico ad adattarsi di conseguenza.”

“Una cosa simile è veramente possibile?”

“Ho motivo di crederlo. Per di più in quel momento il mio corpo si trovava esattamente sopra l’Ardesia, e la mia compatibilità con essa è la più alta in assoluto; non per niente il Livello Weissmann che indica la sincronizzazione dell’Aura dei Re all’energia emanata dall’Ardesia porta il mio nome! Sono convinto che più alto sia il livello di sintonia con l’Ardesia, più alta sia la possibilità che le sue emanazioni influiscano sui Re a livello non solo energetico, ma anche fisico. Questo spiegherebbe scientificamente non solo la mia invulnerabilità, ma anche il legame tra lo stato psicofisico dei Re e le loro Spade di Damocle.” Decretò con l’entusiasmo di uno scienziato convinto del proprio teorema.

Il Re d’Oro annuì pensieroso: “Allora è per dimostrare questa tua teoria che mi hai chiesto di recuperare il corpo del Re Rosso.”

Quel nome fu come un’inaspettata fitta al cuore che fece quasi barcollare Reisi: tutti quei discorsi astrusi lo stavano distraendo dal suo obiettivo più importante! Ma non poté impedirsi di continuare ad ascoltare, voleva capire perché quei due vegliardi avessero portato via Mikoto.

“La potenza dell’Aura del Re Rosso che ho percepito durante la battaglia denotava una sincronia altissima con l’Ardesia; da quello che ho letto dal suo file riservato, il suo Livello Weissmann era notevole fin dal principio, dato che è diventato Re quando era ancora un adolescente. Poiché Suoh-san non si è mai presentato per visite di controllo presso le strutture di ricerca sui poteri soprannaturali, il suo potere si è evoluto in modo del tutto spontaneo, finché l’eccessivo impiego dell’energia ha causato il deteriorarsi del suo corpo e della sua Spada. Su queste premesse, posso azzardare che l’incidente che ha causato il Cratere di Kagutsu sia dovuto proprio al fatto che un Re raggiunga contemporaneamente la massima sincronia con l’Ardesia e la completa incapacità di sopportare il sovraccarico di potere.”

“Un sovraccarico che causa un’esplosione in grado di cancellare ogni cosa nel raggio di decine di chilometri.” Riassunse pragmatico Daikaku.

“In pratica, sì.”

Il vecchio amico gli lanciò un’occhiata fulminante, tuonando: “E tu stai esponendo il corpo di un Re che ha già raggiunto quel grado di sincronia alle emanazioni dirette dell’Ardesia?”

“Tranquillo Tenente, ho tutto sotto controllo… credo!”

L’attenzione dei due litiganti fu di colpo distolta dalla discussione a causa della pericolosa aura elettrica che aveva improvvisamente circondato il Re Blu, resa esponenzialmente più minacciosa dallo sguardo furibondo che faceva scintillare quegli occhi violetti di un intento omicida a malapena trattenuto; la mano di Munakata era corsa istintivamente ad afferrare l’elsa della spada, che stringeva convulsamente cercando di estrarla nonostante la sicura non fosse stata disattivata dal comando vocale richiesto.

Di fronte a quell’atto apertamente aggressivo, il Re d’Oro attivò la propria Aura, distorcendo la realtà per creare uno spazio in cui fluttuavano pianeti simili a proiettili cosmici in attesa di essere scagliati contro il nemico.

“Fermi fermi fermi! Smettetela subito, non dovete combattere!” intervenne agitato ma determinato il Re d’Argento, interponendosi tra i due in assetto da duello.

“Giustifica il tuo atteggiamento, Munakata Reisi: ora!” ingiunse l’anziano militare. 

“Avete indebitamente sottratto il corpo di Mikoto Suoh al suo Clan, privandolo dei dovuti onori funebri, per usarlo come materiale da esperimento scientifico! Non trovo parole per esprimere quanto ritenga abominevole un simile comportamento, verso un Re caduto onorevolmente in battaglia!”

Il volto del Re d’Argento si compose in un’espressione di calma sfumata di tristezza: “Non abbiamo agito per mancanza di rispetto, te lo assicuro. I nostri metodi possono essere stati frettolosi, ma erano dettati dalle circostanze; hai la mia parola che il mio operato è mosso dalle migliori intenzioni.”

“E quali sarebbero?” ringhiò Reisi, per nulla convinto.

“Mantenere la promessa che non potei fare ad Anna Kushina e ai membri del Clan Rosso: aiutare Suoh-san, e fare in modo che tornasse da loro sano e salvo.”

La maschera assassina del Re Blu si disintegrò sotto l’impeto di un dolore troppo grande per essere nascosto: “Io ho ucciso Mikoto.” Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a pronunciare, la voce ridotta a un singhiozzo soffocato. Le palpebre si chiusero ad arginare quelle lacrime che non avrebbe mai mostrato in pubblico “La mia sciabola gli ha trapassato il cuore.”

Il Re d’Oro annuì comprensivo: “Hai fatto la cosa giusta. In quel momento, se tu non avessi compiuto il tuo dovere mettendo da parte i sentimenti personali, non solo voi due ma anche tutti i vostri compagni e chissà quanti altri innocenti sarebbero morti.”

Il ragazzo dai capelli candidi fissò l’uomo vestito di blu con un’infinita compassione dipinta sul viso troppo saggio per l’età che dimostrava e, quasi parlando tra sé, rivelò: “Prima di comparire sul luogo della vostra battaglia, pensai che se mai avessi trovato un modo per farvi restare insieme, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per metterlo in pratica. Purtroppo in quelle circostanze non ho avuto il tempo materiale per risolvere la situazione in altro modo che sacrificando me stesso, e di conseguenza il Re Rosso, pur di liberare l’essenza del Re Senza Colore dalla follia della sua sfortunata reincarnazione.” Rialzò il volto, ora illuminato da una nuova determinazione: “Ma sono convinto di poter rimediare, ho fede che tutto possa ritornare com’era.”

La mano sottile del Primo Re si tese verso il tormentato Re Blu: “Concedimi la tua fiducia, te ne prego.”

Munakata afferrò quella mano. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, a nessuno, ma la sola idea di poter disfare ciò che aveva fatto lo rendeva disposto a credere in qualsiasi cosa. Per quanto potesse sembrare una folle speranza, il desiderio di rivedere i caldi occhi d’ambra di Mikoto era una fiamma che lo bruciava e lo riscaldava allo stesso tempo.

Le labbra di Shiro si incurvarono in un affettuoso sorriso: “Vieni con me. Guarda coi tuoi occhi.”

Aprì le doppie porte riccamente decorate che davano accesso all’enorme sala dell’Ardesia, e ne scaturì un’intensa luce rossa. Immersi in un’atmosfera carica di energia densa e calda, i tre Re avanzarono fino al centro della sala, dove sotto al pavimento di vetro infrangibile la misteriosa lastra di pietra incisa pulsava regolarmente come un titanico cuore di luce purpurea.

Sopra l’Ardesia era collocata la capsula che il Capitano di Scepter4 aveva già visto contenere il corpo esanime di Adolf K. Weissmann, ma ora era collegata ad apparecchiature che monitoravano costantemente le condizioni del suo nuovo occupante, e che per un attimo fecero sobbalzare il cuore di Reisi: tutti i monitor erano accesi e segnalavano funzioni vitali regolari. Senza potersi trattenere, coprì di corsa gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dal corpo del Re Rosso. 

Mikoto Suoh giaceva immobile, ma il suo volto non era più coperto dal mortale pallore che Reisi ricordava nell’ultima immagine che aveva di lui. La maglietta bianca era ancora inzuppata dall’orribile macchia di sangue scaturito dalla ferita che gli aveva inferto, ma sotto lo squarcio nel tessuto la pelle era intatta; persino il graffio sulla guancia, unico effetto di una raffica di fendenti, era svanito. Con dita che tremavano senza che potesse impedirlo, Reisi sfiorò la mano destra dell’uomo dai capelli scarlatti: la pelle calda e leggermente callosa era perfetta, neanche l’ombra delle orribili ustioni che l’avevano annerita e consumata durante il loro ultimo duello, segno evidente di come il suo corpo ormai non riuscisse più a contenere l’energia infuocata del proprio potere. 

“Le emanazioni dell’Ardesia hanno rigenerato il suo corpo e stabilizzato la sua Aura” spiegò Shiro con un sorriso soddisfatto “Ho provato a fare delle proiezioni matematiche per verificare lo stato della sua Spada di Damocle, e i risultati sono stati tutti positivi: se venisse materializzata, dovrebbe essere tornata integra e in grado di gestire correttamente il flusso energetico.”

Il Re d’Oro osservò i monitor lisciandosi pensosamente la corta barba: “Allora perché non si sveglia?”

Il sorriso del Primo Re lasciò nuovamente il posto alla precedente espressione preoccupata: “Non lo so, non me lo spiego. È anche per questo che volevo consultare Munakata-san” confessò rivolgendosi all’uomo chino accanto alla capsula, i cui occhi viola erano tornati a colmarsi d’angoscia al pensiero di perdere nuovamente la persona che si era visto restituire in modo quasi miracoloso. “Tra i presenti siete quello che conosce meglio Suoh-san; sapete forse se c’è qualche blocco psicologico che gli impedisce di svegliarsi?”

Reisi provò un senso di vertigine che gli fece quasi perdere contatto con la realtà, in cui rivisse momenti dei suoi ultimi incontri con Mikoto: l’indicibile stanchezza che nascondeva nei suoi occhi ardenti, l’indifferenza per la propria vita con cui sembrava procedere imperterrito lungo la strada che si era scelto; una strada che l’avrebbe condotto a una morte di cui era pienamente consapevole, e neppure tutti gli sforzi di Reisi erano riusciti a cambiare il flusso di quella volontà più potente della marea. 

‘Non vuole tornare.’ Quel pensiero ebbe l’effetto di un sasso lanciato con violenza contro il cristallo sfaccettato dei suoi ricordi. ‘Mikoto non ha mai voluto essere un Re. Non ha mai chiesto di essere qualcuno che gli altri consideravano superiore. Per questo trattava i membri del suo Clan come una famiglia: HOMRA, non “i soldati del Re Rosso”. Forse… il suo desiderio di proteggerli era tale che ha pensato che sarebbero stati bene anche senza di lui, che ormai era giunto al limite della sua resistenza fisica e mentale.’

La profonda tristezza data dal riflettere su quella terribile solitudine, che lo stesso Reisi in quanto Re conosceva bene, fu però accantonata con forza per lasciare spazio all’onda di una rabbia fredda e tagliente: afferrò il colletto della giacca scura dell’altro e lo sollevò vicinissimo al proprio viso:

“Non sei solo, Mikoto! La tua famiglia ti sta aspettando: Anna, i tuoi amici; hai sempre detto loro di non combattere da soli, perché ti ostini a rifiutare di farti aiutare da loro… e da me?” Il suo sguardo si ammorbidì, percorrendo i tratti virili di quel volto immerso in un sonno innaturale: “Io sono qui. Se hai bisogno di qualcuno che capisca come ti senti, qualcuno con cui parlare, o anche solo dividere una sigaretta in silenzio, io sono qui. Vieni a cercarmi, e mi troverai.”

Il silenzio che seguì fece pensare che l’accorato appello del Re Blu non avesse avuto successo, se non che un attimo dopo giunse una risposta sotto forma di una voce leggermente roca e strascicata: 

“Parli troppo, Munakata.” Uno sbuffo divertito “Ma almeno stavolta non mi hai svegliato sbattendomi la testa contro il muro.”

Per un istante Reisi rimase così avvinto da quel guizzo di iridi dorate sotto le palpebre ora socchiuse e dal lievissimo sorriso sornione che sollevava gli angoli di quella bocca impertinente, che dimenticò persino di insultarlo:

“Vorrà dire che la prossima volta userò l’acqua gelata.” Ma il sorriso ribelle che gli incurvava le labbra era troppo radioso perché la minaccia risultasse davvero efficace.

“Heh.”

** FINE (?) **


End file.
